<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In love with you by FallonsRidey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186757">In love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey'>FallonsRidey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song In Luv with U by Finn,, I know this isn't the best but it's just for fun &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool air was crisp, it was dark, only source of light was from the bulbs on the outside of the manor. Liam pondered on the paths along the pool where his once tragic accident took place, just thinking about it made his spine shiver. It had been a murderous weekend. Fallon had been playing on his mind the whole time. He called, she ignored. He didn’t want to ruin her fun so he left it alone.</p><p> The truth is Liam was a dreamer, he had dreams and he accomplished them, he had always been that way ever since he was a young boy. His current dream was to marry his gracious fiancé, she was precious and one of a kind. Everyone else knew a different side to Fallon but he knew her deep down past the barriers-built too save her heart from more ache. He couldn’t help but hope Fallon wouldn’t do something irrational after all he thought he was doing the right thing, why didn’t see that too. </p><p>Liam was smitten with Fallon, in love with everything about her, more than summer and afternoons as the sun sets. He was hers, completely willing to risk it all for her. The beautiful giggle she produces when she's won over a company and got what she wanted, the way her eyes light up when his meet hers, the way her long, lovely, hazel hair sways as she walks with pride but most importantly the way she confides in him as her head is on his chest lulled by his strong heartbeat. He couldn’t lose her now, not after what they had been through.</p><p> His ears caught the sound of her heels clicking across the path, their eyes met as she turned to see her walk his way, her make-up was smudged, hair messy but that was his Fallon and she was beautiful. Fallon may have been mad but on her trip home she realised she missed him. He was just protecting her and she had failed to see that due to her poor temper.</p><p> Not a word was said, her eyes where pleading as if a silent sorry. Head buried in his neck, his cologne flooding her senses as his hands splayed on her back rubbing small circles to comfort the vulnerable women. Her arms where locked around his waist. They were swaying slowly to nothing but their heartbeats.</p><p> “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>